LocoRoco (species)
This article is about the jelly blob-like creatures in the series. For the article about the first and original game in the series of the same name, see LocoRoco (game). LocoRoco (ロコロコ Rokoroko) (plural-LocoRocos) are simple, fun-loving creatures that like nothing better than to sing together to pass each day. There are several types of LocoRoco with different personalities but they all have the unique abilities of growing new LocoRocos from eating berries, combining together to form one large LocoRoco and splitting apart again to squeeze through gaps and ride on breezes. List of LocoRocos Appearance A LocoRoco appears as a brightly colored circle with a face. They have flicks on top that resembles antennas and sometimes hair. Speech and Language LocoRocos speak a fictional language created by Tsutomu Kouno (the designer of the game) to avoid alienating foreign players by using Japanese language and Japanese music. Kouno created the language by compiling a list of interesting words in katakana, then altering the words slightly to make them sound cool in Japanese as to mask their origins. However, only a few LocoRocos can speak English but rough English. One example is Kulche who says "Help me! Help me!" in rough English when he senses a Togeh. All LocoRocos (excluding Kulche) can only say one Japanese word which is "togeh". Words that they say Most of the LocoRoco word spellings and meanings are revealed in the Loco Stamps (one of the LocoRocos descriptions). The following words and their meanings revealed are: *"Ehtohleh!" - (when it's happy; when it eats an Item Insect or an Item) *"Ehtohleh! Pokuolatte!" - (when it's very happy) *"Noi!"/"Cheburratta-noi!" - (when it calls one of its friends to make a big one; when it calls its friends to stack up high) *"Whee! Putokuwhe-wai!" (when it is piled up high) *"Cherancah!" - (when it's happy about finding a LocoRoco tree) *"Pullanii!" - (when it's happy to be flying high) ---- *"Warronga!" - (when it finds something in the bushes) *"Konah!?" - (when it senses a nut) *"Togeh Togeh!" - (when it senses a Togeh) *"Moja! Moja!" - (when it senses a Moja) *"Deya!" - (when it finds a breakable wall) ---- *"Pellejitta!" - (when it is angry) *"Baccan-nee! Agulesso-roleeta!" - (when it is very angry) *"Batte Pignoy!" - (when fighting) *"Whoa! Pekere-teshi!" - (when it needs help) *"Ketchoo-poo" - (when it's hungry) ---- *"Tooey tooey!" - (when it says "Hello!") *"Muh-sheeka!" - (when it finds Lady Moon) *"Tabaraahn!" - (when it finds Sir Sun) *"MuiMui!" - (when it finds MuiMui) *"Koona-Koona" - (when it finds Koona-Koona) *"Nyonyokki" - (when it finds Nyokki) *"Cocoreccho" (when it finds Cocoreccho Butterfly) ---- (Probably when he is talking to another LocoRoco) *"Pocuratte" *"Win-nagabu" (Kulche) *"Komo-ya" *"Rakunte" *"Mani Mani" *"Mon-toi" *"Ya-Bani" *"Majaru" *"Kulche-Ku" * *"Kuruche" (Kulche says) *"In-uni" *"Uno?" (What is this?) ---- Counting: (Kulche) *Un (One) *Ku (Two) *Bui (Three) *Fu (Four) *Char (Five) *Timu (Six) *Tina (Seven) *Moitu (Eight) *Nofu (Nine) *Taan (Ten) ---- Unknown speech *"Agulera, na tan taghi!" - (unknown; probably when it is somewhat/almost angry) *"Zabichi" - (unknown) Trivia *The word LocoRoco (specifically in Japanese) possibly comes from the onomatopoeia 'korokoro' (コロコロ) which means 'round and rolling'. Hence, the LocoRocos attributes. **Unsurprisingly, the word LocoRoco has the Japanese characters of 'korokoro' in reverse. *In the original LocoRoco series, the background music in a stage has a slight noticeable change when the LocoRocos eat 5, 15 and 19 berries. (Example: With one LocoRoco, you can only hear the MuiMui singing with the music, at 6, 16 and 20 LocoRocos there is a change in the music). **While in the LocoRoco 2 series, the background music in a stage has a slight noticeable change when the LocoRocos eat 4, 9, 14 and 19 berries. (Example: With one LocoRoco, you can only hear the music itself, at 5 LocoRocos there is a change in the music, at 10 LocoRocos, the MuiMui will also sing with the music, and so on). *When the LocoRoco sings their theme song, the music doesn't change no matter how many LocoRocos you have. But when you make them split into 2 or 5 LocoRocos, their singing changes and then additional lines apply in the music unless you have 5 or more LocoRocos. *When your LocoRoco is still big and the Moja is about to eat it, the LocoRoco stops singing for a while (when it's only one LocoRoco and the Moja is about to eat it, the LocoRoco stops singing and it's game over). But when your LocoRoco is split into two or more LocoRocos, the LocoRocos still keep singing. **However, this doesn't apply in LocoRoco 2 because the LocoRocos don't sing the Moja song but the Mojas do. *A LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn depending on it's size. For example, a fading LocoRoco will come out when its small in size and many fading LocoRoco will come out when its large in size. **If a 1-7 LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn, then 1 fading LocoRoco will come out. **If a 8-11 LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn, then 2 fading LocoRocos will come out. **If a 12-15 LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn, then 3 fading LocoRocos will come out. **If a 16-19 LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn, then 4 fading LocoRocos will come out. **If a 20 LocoRoco gets hit by a thorn, then 5 fading LocoRoco will come out. *Although LocoRocos do not have ears or do not have visible ears, they can still communicate with each other. Category:LocoRoco Characters